Just the way you are
by misstory5120
Summary: A song fanfic!


**Okay, so this is my first Fairy Tail story! Couple is NaLu, and this is a song fanfic! The song is Just the Way You Are, and some characters might be a little OOC or a lot. But, hopefully you'll like this. Enjoy!**

**I do not own Fairy Tail!**

**I do not own Just the Way You Are!**

**I'm gonna be on a short writers block! Sorry :(, but I have no ideas to write for.**

It was a sunny day in Magnolia, and Fairy Tail could be as energetic as ever. Juvia was sitting next to Gray, which Gray found annoying. Erza was enjoying a chocolate cheesecake topped with strawberries. Cana was drinking of course. Natsu, Happy, and Lucy were sitting together chatting and laughing.

"Natsu, so what do you think about how I look right now?" Lucy asked as Natsu stared at her chocolate colored eyes,

_Oh her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shining…_

"Natsu!" Natsu moved his head as he was startled, "Natsu, are you okay? You looked like you were dead for a second," Lucy said worried.

"He probably didn't want to answer that question cause he might think you're ugly," Happy said mischievously. Lucy gave him a glare and started to choke him to death. Once he was gone, Lucy turned her head back to towards the table, with her blonde hair moving gracefully,

_Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her trying…_

"So anyways Natsu, do you think I should change my look?" Lucy asked.

"Huh? Oh, um, I guess," Natsu said as Lucy looked confused. He actually didn't want her to change at all.

"Natsu, are you okay?" Lucy reached to touch his forehead, but Natsu moved back and stood up.

"I'm fine Luce," he said with a lying grin, "I'm gonna go now," Mira waved Natsu goodbye as she saw him leave. She didn't notice that he had a hand over his mouth and was blushing.

_She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day…_

Natsu walked on the Magnolia streets, having no clue where he was going. After a while, he found himself in front of Lucy's house, not knowing how he got there. Nervous, shy and still red, Natsu climbed up and went into the house from the window.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Lucy was walking home on the edge of the streets with Plue.<p>

"Be careful lady!" shouted a man on the boat.

"Yeah, yeah," said Lucy.

"Pu puun," said Plue.

Lucy looked up at the blue sky, wondering what was up with Natsu. When she got to her house, she saw Natsu sleeping on her bed. She turned bright red and shouted, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE!"

Natsu woke up by the noise and saw Lucy mad and angry, "Oh, hi Luce," he said with a grin.

"Ugh, why do you keep coming in my house?" Lucy said frustrated, "I was gonna dye my hair to change my look,"

Natsu began to blush, "Don't,"

"Why?"

_Yeah I know, I know when I compliment her she won't believe me…_

"Because," Natsu turned red, "You look…pretty just the way you are,"

"Huh?"

_And it' so, it's so sad to think she doesn't see what I see_….

"Ye…yeah," Natsu said nervously.

"Natsu are you okay? You look red and you've been acting weird," Lucy said worriedly.

"Yeah,"

"Well, look! I put on nail polish, how do I look with it?"

_But every time she asks do I look okay, I say…_

Natsu walked up to her and hugged her, "Don't change,"

Lucy was surprised by Natsu's actions, "Huh? But you said…"

"Lucy, when I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change. Cause you're amazing, just the way you are,"

Lucy's eyes widened at his confession, "Natsu…"

"And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while. Cause girl you're amazing, just the way you are Lucy," he said as he stepped back and looked at Lucy in the eyes.

Lucy started to blush, "Natsu, thank you,"

Natsu stared at her and held her hand, "Lucy, be my girlfriend,"

Lucy's eyes widened but slowly narrowed with a big smile as she jumped and hugged Natsu, "Yes Natsu," she said.

Natsu smiled with happiness, "You're amazing Lucy….just the way you are,"

* * *

><p><strong>"Writing is an honor, in which you can only accomplish when you reach for your imaginations,"<strong>-_** Misstory5120**_


End file.
